


farsighted

by sinfxllydelixious



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, I hope this is okay!, M/M, and underage smoking, muahahaha, never any pennywise lmao, no pennywise, tagged all the richie ships but you don't know which one is end game, there is underage sex v lightly hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfxllydelixious/pseuds/sinfxllydelixious
Summary: richie’s glasses prescription clearly states that he’s nearsighted, but it’s clear as day he’s as farsighted as they come, always looking past what’s been there from the start





	farsighted

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope that this makes sense, it may not be my finest work but i really enjoyed writing it. when i came up with the idea i was trying to figure out which ship i wanted as end game and it took me a little while but i figured it out and i'm more than happy with them being the final ship of this :3

He falls for Bill first. How could he not? Bill has those shining blue eyes and Richie loves the way his lips move as he speaks. They kiss the summer between 7th and 8th grade, it’s sweet and innocent but they never become more than each other’s first kisses. Neither of them know how to be more than best friends, and as far as they're concerned they’re happy with stolen little kisses for the rest of the summer. He doesn’t stop loving Bill, he never will stop.

He falls for Eddie next, he loves the passion in Eddie’s eyes and loves it when he chews him out for some dumb joke. It’s a relationship full of love and shenanigans and sitting in Richie’s room listening to records and talking about their hopes for the future. After about 7 months, he becomes acutely aware of Bill’s longing stares and Eddie’s growing distance. He breaks up with Eddie, giving him his blessing to date Bill. He watches the two boys he’s loved fall in love with each other.

He falls for Bev, somewhere in between the shared cigarettes and crude jokes they make, he falls in love. He knows she doesn’t love him back the way he loves her, and he’s more than okay with it. He doesn’t mind that all she can offer is hiding under the bleachers with a stolen pack of cigs and playboy magazines. He’s happy, she makes him happy. His love for her slowly shifts, but doesn’t lessen.

He falls for Mike, just for the night really. They go to prom together since Eddie and Bill were going together and Ben, Bev and Stan had made a pact to be a trio. They dance the night away and somehow end up back at the guest house at Mike’s farm. Richie will never forget that night, he’ll never forget how much he loved Mike in that moment and how loved Mike had made him feel.

He falls for Stan, and boy does he fall hard. He loves Stan more than the air in his lungs, he loves his weird deadpan humor and how Stan acts calm but deep down is just as chaotic as him. They’re in love for all four years of college, and towards the end Richie thinks he might marry Stan, he thinks Stan is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Their time together was a dream, but dreams end and reality hits. Richie wanted to go to California, settle down and pursue acting, and Stan? Stan wasn’t close to settling down anywhere yet, he still had the world to travel. So with a bitter kiss and goodbye Richie watched Stan board his plane. They wrote to each other sporadically, and he ignored the pain in his chest when he read the words that Stan had met a lovely woman by the name of Patty, and how he thinks she might be the one.

* * *

He’s sitting in a bar, going over a script for a small role in some big picture movie. He probably shouldn’t be drinking while trying to memorize lines but Richie has never been one to stray from a challenge. He ignores whoever it is that decided to sit right next to him at the bar despite the place being empty. He glares at the line before him, trying desperately to ignore the conversation between the bartender and the man next to him.

“Two shots of fireball.” The voice is gruff and familiar, but Richie can’t seem to place it. His eyes widen when one of the shots is slid in front of him and he turns to the man swiftly. His eyes scan over him quickly, he knows those sparkling brown eyes, they seem to be the only thing that’s stayed the same about the man before him. He must be taller than Richie now, with broader shoulders and the solid build that Richie had prayed for, and a jawline now strong and adorned by a thick stubble that made Richie’s mouth dry.

“Ben Hanscom as I live and breathe, how the hell are yah?” Richie grins widely, slapping a hand down on Ben’s shoulder and shaking him slightly.

“Good, good, yourself?” Ben quirks a brow at him and downs his shot, nodding towards the one he had bought for Richie. They fall into a comfortable conversation, talking more about random happenings than what life has been like since they last spoken. Even after the bar kicks them out they stand in an alleyway passing back and forth one of Richie’s cigarettes, mumbling on about the world.

“Should get going, here’s my card Rich, don’t be a stranger.” With that Ben is gone, and Richie can’t help but miss him already.

* * *

He dreams about Ben. It’s more like flashbacks, almost as if he’s watching a movie of his life. 

He sees his kiss with Bill, his first kiss, interrupted by the scene of when he first met Ben, when he first saw those sparkling brown eyes.

He sees his break up with Eddie, the moment his first boyfriend became his first ex, it shifts to the moment where Ben held him as he cried, he can almost feel Ben’s warm hands running up and down his back again.

He sees Bev, it’s one of those moments at the quarry where he stared so longingly, his attention is drawn to when Ben had placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a knowing look.

He sees Mike, the two of them stumbling out of the gymnasium, he watches as Ben followed them a few steps, concern and something Richie can’t name had laced his expression.

He sees Stan, his letter to be exact, the one detailing how happy he is with Patty now, the page crumpling slightly in his fingers, he watches the moment where Ben plucks the letter from his grip and pulls Richie into a tight hug. 

* * *

He wakes up in a daze, sweat across his brow and he knows what he needs to do. He doesn’t bother checking the time, he rummages through his pants and jacket trying to find that business card. He hisses when the corner cuts at his finger, but he manages to fish it out and dial Ben’s number.

“Hello?”

“Benny!”

“Rich? It’s 6 am, I don’t think you’ve ever woken up before 10.”

“Yeah, yeah, where are you?”

He tugs harshly at a stray thread on his jacket sleeve, only causing it to pull more of the stitches out. He didn’t know Ben was staying in LA, he didn’t know Ben had been so close. He isn’t ready when Ben opens the door, isn’t ready to see him with his hair slightly tousled and his beard a little thicker than when he last saw him and he feels all the words he wanted to say dissipate.

“Come on in.” They settle on the hotel couch, and Richie takes a deep breath, turning to Ben.

“You know, God blessed me with a lot of things Benny. A wonderful sense of humor, these rugged good looks, a knack for making people fall head over heels in love with me being a few of those things he so graciously blessed me with.” Richie licks his lips, trying not to lose his train of thought when he catches the amused look on Ben’s face.

“Go on.”

“He blessed me with a lot of things Mr. Hanscom, but if there is one thing he did not bless me with, it’s 20/20 vision. I’m blind as a bat really, and those doctors tell me I’m nearsighted to bits but I think, honest to God, I am misdiagnosed.” Richie searches Ben’s eyes, trying to see if what he’s saying is making any sort of sense, “what do you think?”

“I think you’re as farsighted as they come Tozier, always looking past what’s right in front of you.” Ben whispers, leaning towards Richie.

“If only God blessed me with 20/20 vision.” He chuckles slightly.

“Not everyone can be so lucky, but good thing he blessed me with patience huh?” And just before Richie can make another comment Ben presses their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sinningtozier :)


End file.
